Unlaced
by Shadow-of-Lilith
Summary: Tightly laced corsets, hundreds of rules and scandalous débutantes. Imagine, if you will, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1898...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Hogwarts is, of course, the work belonging to J. K. Rowling, however all OC's in this story belong to me. All Shakespeare references belong to Shakespeare, and the title _Unlaced_ is from the Emilie Autumn song of the same name.

* * *

Chapter One:

Propriety

"And, girls, one, two, three and curtsy, very good...hold for a moment...and rise slowly...Penelope Prewett, that needs work! All of you, your debuts are in a matter of weeks now! And again, girls, curtsy..."

Vela Black, a tall blonde girl of sixteen, rolled her sapphire blue eyes and bowed low for the 25th time that hour, her black skirts swirling around her. She tried her best not to loose her balance as Professor Smythe, the dance tutor, glided around the class approvingly.

"And, hold it, girls, and rise..."

The girls all straightened, keeping their heads held high and breathing even.

"Vela Black! Stand up straight! Are you even wearing your corset?" Professor Smythe demanded, causing Vela to jump.

"I...uh..."

"Well, Miss Black?"

Vela smirked. "No, Miss, I'm not wearing my corset," she said. "I rather like being able to _breathe_."

"Detention, Miss Black," Professor Smythe sighed, irritation showing in her lined face. "Now, kindly go to your room and get your corset on. You will make up for the lost minutes once class has ended."

Vela strode out of the hall, not the slightest bit ashamed. Her classmates were whispering to each other and her sister looked scandalised.

"Much love, sister, dear," Vela muttered with a smirk as she walked past.

Her twin sister, Cassiopeia, refused to acknowledge the greeting and flicked her head away pointedly, her dark curls bouncing. Vela swore she heard Cassiopeia's neck crack, and stifled a giggle.

Once in her room, Vela flicked her wand to lace her corset. Oh, how she loathed the tightness of it. One day, I will burn you, she promised the corset.

Breathing considerable shallower, Vela went back to the dance hall, where Lucille Malfoy was being praised for her elegant curtsey. The petite blonde at the front of the class had an arrogant smirk on her pointed face.

"Simply perfect, my dear. You have the grace becoming of a very fine lady," Professor Smythe was saying proudly to her.

"Thank you, miss," Lucille replied sweetly, evidently loving attention she was receiving.

Your brother is far more perfect, Vela thought longingly as Lucille gave Professor Smythe a winning smile.

"You're welcome, Miss Malfoy. You may sit with the rest of your classmates while Miss Black, here, will attempt to curtsy _in her corset _this time," Professor Smythe said pointedly, staring at Vela.

"I'm sorry?" Vela asked, raising a pale eye brow and trying not to laugh at the bit of grey hair that had escaped from Professor Smythes' hairnet.

"You heard, Miss Black," Smythe said impatiently.

"Very well," Vela said sweetly and sunk into a rather decent curtsey, her long, curly blonde hair tumbling out of it's bun and falling over her shoulders as she bowed her head. She held the curtsy for the appropriate amount of time, ignoring the bit of hair in her eye, and rose, keeping her shoulders back and looking straight ahead. Professor Smythe seemed to approve, however grudgingly.

"Satisfactory, miss?" Vela asked innocently.

"Yes, yes, that was fine, Miss Black. You still have detention, though. 7:30, my office, if you please."

Vela smiled curtly to show she understood and tried to fix her hair with a few pins.

"Well, that's today's class over, dears. Remember, grace, power and beauty!" Professor Smythe trilled.

"Grace, power and beauty," the students chanted back and started filing out of the room, talking quietly.

"And magic," Vela muttered under her breath, "why do they never mention 'magic'?"

"That was wicked of you to show up to class without a corset, Vela," Cassiopeia clicked disapprovingly once they were in the corridor. As the older of the two by several minutes, she decided it long ago her duty to reprimand Vela for the trouble she had a habit of causing.

Vela sighed. "I'm sure you'll get over it, Cassie," she said lightly, giving up on her hair and letting it fall freely down her back.

"Urgh, you are the most _impossible_ sister," Cassiopeia said, exasperated, and went to join her group of friends, who were all shooting disapproving looks over their shoulders. "And tie your hair up!" she ordered, before disappearing down the next corridor.

Vela heard laughing behind her. "I'm amazed you only got a detention, Vel," Raquel Lestrange mused, resting her pale chin on Vela's shoulder.

"So am I, actually," Vela laughed into Raquel's deep red hair, and the two Slytherin friends linked arms tightly as they slowly made their way through the crowd of girls.

"Did you see how smug Lucille looked?" Raquel smirked at the look of irritation on Vela's features.

"Oh, she is going to be talking about how perfect she is all night," she sighed. "I wonder when we can actually rehearse dance class with the boys."

"I do hope it's soon," Raquel said and the two smirked wickedly, remembering what had happened three months ago, the last time the dance classes were mixed...

* * *

"_And, girls, curtsey to your partner, and boys, bow..." Professor Smythe instructed._

_Vela gave a stiff smile to her dance partner, Stephan Prewett; a boy who she had had quite a few fights with over the years. Nevertheless, they were friends who continually taunt each other at any opportunity. Vela sunk into a deep curtsey while he gave a small bow. She was shocked to realise he was at the perfect angle to stare at her dẽcolletage_

"_Do you mind, Prewett?" she hissed as she straightened. As much as she liked Stephan for being more of a rebellious gentleman, she already had her sights set on another._

"_Not at all," Stephan assured her, pulling her to him to waltz. "So, how are you intending to disrupt the class today, Miss Black?"_

_Vela raised her eyebrows. "How do you know about my disrupting antics, Mr. Prewett?" she asked as he spun her. She purposely stuck out her leg to trip a Ravenclaw girl who had insulted Raquel several days earlier. "Woopsie," she said innocently as Stephan raised his fair eyebrows._

_Stephan shook his head in disbelief and smirked. "Well, Miss Black, my charming sister, Felicity, has let it slip on a few occasions about your hatred of this class. Cousin Penny has said so as well, come to think of it. And, also, you are well known for the drama," he added lightly._

"_Back straight, Vela!" Smythe yelled from the back of the room, before swishing her skirts and proceeded to assist one of the other couples. "Honestly, why can't you be as good as your sister?" she continued, "I am tired of you not applying yourself to this class!"_

_Vela snorted, ignoring the comparison. As far as she was concerned, dance was one of the few classes strictly for girls that she could do rather well in, despite her hatred of it. "Shall we tango, Mr. Prewett?" she asked loudly, getting quite a few glares from the dancing partners around her._

"_I am afraid I have never been taught the tango, Vela," he said heavily, sounding genuinely disappointed._

"_Mr. Prewett," Smythe snapped, "kindly do not use the first name of your dance partner. It is not proper and far too familiar-" a bit of grey hair had escaped from her hairnet, as what always happened when the older woman was irritated._

_Stephan scoffed and placed his hand lower down Vela's back, smirking. "How do you put up with that miserable old cow?" he asked lightly as the Professor stormed off to assist another dancing couple._

"_By causing scandal to make class more enjoyable," Vela answered sweetly, "scandal like this-" she smiled seductively and kissed him in full view of everyone. She heard Raquel snickering loudly and subsequent shushing._

_Deciding that Stephan was enjoying this far too much, she quickly broke away, eyebrow raised._

"_Vela Black and Stephan Prewett!" Smythe screeched, halting the music, her gravelly voice echoing around the hall._

"_I hate you, Vela," Stephan told her lightly, his head to one side._

"_I hate you too, Prewett," she simpered. "And that is how you cause dance class to be slightly more enjoyable."_

* * *

"Class has been rather dull since you kissed Stephan," Raquel continued sombrely as they made their way to the girls Slytherin table.

"I'm sure Smythe will do all she can to keep the boys away," Vela sighed dramatically as a house-elf handed them their plate of dinner. Vela was please to see it was roast beef, a much appreciated improvement from the chicken they had eaten the day before.

* * *

After supper, Vela bade Raquel farewell and trudged slowly through the cold, stone corridors of Hogwarts to Professor Smythes' office. She wished her cotton blouse was thicker. Fiddling with the loose thread coming from her emerald green Slytherin sash, she sighed heavily when she came to Smythe's office door.

"Enter," Smythe called before Vela even had a chance to knock on the dark pine.

Vela went into the room, noticing that, like the last detention she had several weeks ago, the room was still much too dark with only two small candles for light. She debated whether to ignite the tip of her wand, but Smythe's dry voice jolted her back to the present.

"Well, Miss Black, you know why you are here. Sit, please." Professor Smythe pointed to a wooden chair in front of a small desk. Vela sat obediently, but not with out pouting slightly.

"Your punishment is to write out all 177 school rules for females three times," Professor Smythe said sternly. "Pay particular attention to numbers 36-104, as they are about the interaction allowed between those of the lesser sex and their male counterparts. You may begin."

Vela rolled her eyes as parchment, quill and ink were placed on the desk. She started without a word, feeling as though each rule was another bar of a cage, holding her captive. _Do we have no freedom?_ Vela thought miserably. Her corset felt ridiculously uncomfortable, and it was hurting to breath.

_Another bar_, she thought miserably.

"Professor? Can I ask you a question?" Vela asked an hour later when she had almost finished writing the rules for the third time. Her pale hand had become slightly ink-stained, much to her horror. If Smythe were not watching her like a hawk, she would get her wand and magic the ink away as if her life depended on it.

"Yes, Miss Black?" Professor Smythe surveyed Vela through her spectacles curtly.

Vela took a deep breath and ad-libbed a story. "I'm interested in taking a potions class," she ventured. "I would like to get into healing once I've left here and I assume potions play a large part of that field," Vela continued, keeping a tone of utmost sincerity.

Professor Smythe looked at her student as though she were mad, then laughed, tears coming to her grey eyes. "Oh, my dear, what an absurd thought," she managed to say finally. "A lady? To be a healer? Oh, that is such an amusing idea, Miss Black. You are a very funny girl." She laughed again, and Vela was getting more infuriated by the minute.

"What is so funny about a lady wanting to enter the workforce?" she asked innocently, although her voice shook slightly.

"It's not the done thing, Miss Black," Professor Smythe said seriously. "And any sort of 'service' work is _certainly_ not done by a _Black _family member. Anyway, be off with you. This little amusing thought has just made my day. Goodnight, Miss Black."

"Goodnight," Vela returned curtly, walking coolly from the office. Her face had gone slightly flushed, however, and she stopped for a moment to calm herself. Sighing, she glanced at her time piece, wanting to distract her mind.

_Oh good_, she thought, _I'll be just on time_.

She ran down a flight of stairs and through a few corridors until she was near the 'male' side of the castle, where girls were never allowed to be found.

"Cyrus," she called softly, tip-toeing around the corner. She felt someone come up behind her.

"Yes?" a voice murmured into her hair.

Vela smiled as Cyrus wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered. She spun around to look at him, taking in his blonde hair, glittering grey eyes and light dusting of stubble over his strong jaw. "I've had the most horrid day," she pouted.

"Really?" he asked, tucking one of her wayward blonde curls behind her ear.

"_Lumos_," Vela muttered, drawing out her wand, and the two were bathed in a yellow light. She rested her head against Cyrus' chest, listening to his steady heart-beat. "Yes, I managed to get sent out of class, infuriate my twin sister and get a detention all in the space of 50 seconds."

Cyrus snorted, and shook his head in disbelief. "50 seconds? I think that must be a new record for you, Vel," he chuckled. "Why did you get sent out of class?"

"I didn't have a corset on," she answered, unashamedly.

He laughed loudly, and Vela shushed him.

"Sorry," he said, smirking, and donning an even posher accent than his natural one, "but it is most improper for a lady to discuss undergarments in the presence of a male."

"What can I say?" Vela asked airily, "I've never been one for propriety."

"And that is why I like you so much, Miss Black," Cyrus said. He leaned in to kiss her, and she retaliated with just as much passion.

A loud crash broke them apart.

"I must get going," Vela said sadly. "They will wonder where I am and probably report me. By '_they_' I mean your ghastly sister and her equally ghastly friends," she added pointedly.

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the mention of Lucille. "Damn them. Same time in two days?" he asked, toying with Vela's blonde hair, which had fallen out yet again.

"Not even death could keep me away," Vela teased, pecking his cheek.

"Even death? Now, how would you manage that?" Cyrus asked, laughing.

"Oh, I'll haunt you, Mr. Malfoy, mark my words." Vela smirked as she turned to go, but Cyrus pulled her back, causing her to crash into him.

"Goodnight, Vel," he murmured, kissing her again. It killed her to break away, but she did.

"Goodnight, Cyrus," Vela said sadly, dousing her wand light, and hurried back to the female Slytherin common room, keeping to the shadows. It would be just her luck to be found out of bounds after lights out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this, even though Hogwarts is different to the one we all know and love.

I'd love to know what you think thus far, and even give your thoughts on women's rights in the Wizarding world if you would like to divulge. ^_^ It would be fantastic to hear other peoples' opinions on the subject!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Hogwarts is, of course, the work belonging to J. K. Rowling, however all OC's in this story belong to me. All Shakespeare references belong to Shakespeare, and the title _Unlaced_ is from the Emilie Autumn song of the same name.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Attractive Qualities

With a dark grumble about how far it was to the female Slytherin common room from the other side of the castle, Vela finally arrived. After muttering the password to the the forbidding portrait, sat down gratefully on the soft black armchair, grateful that the room was almost deserted and the fire still had some embers.

Peeking over her shoulder to check that the two other girls in the room, both in the year above, were still reading, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny emerald velvet pouch. It had been a gift from her grandmother when she was a young child, and it had never left her side. Now, instead of hiding the muggle dolls' of her childhood, Vela used it to keep all sorts of trinkets that she was positive she would lose if she placed them anywhere else. Plunging her hand in, she rummaged around, and her fingers closed around the spine of a book. She pulled it out, smiling down at the cover. Her prized book of _Sonnets_, another gift from her Grandmother. The simple black cover was old and tattered, and the spine looked to be on the verge of crumbling, but it didn't bother Vela in the slightest, for the pages were still intact.

Although she was from a magical family, Vela adored Muggle literature. Unlike her Black relatives, her mothers side of the family were more accepting of the rest of the worlds population and, as such, had opened her eyes to a whole new way of thinking. She just hoped to Merlin that her parents never found her book collection.

Hearing quick footsteps coming down the stone stairs, she snapped the book shut and hastily placed it back in her pocket with the pouch. Her heart was racing, but she sighed with relief to see it was only Raquel.

"There you are, Vela," Raquel trilled, holding a flickering candle as she came out of the hallway in her flowing white dressing gown. "Come, do you know how late it is? How long have you been back?"

Vela smiled and obediently walked to the dormitory with her friend. "Not long," she answered, "I was just reading."

Raquel smirked and pushed open the heavy mahogany door to the Sixth Year room, where Vela was pleased to see that there were still a few candle's burning. Wanting nothing more than to get out of her school uniform, Vela immediately headed behind the screen for modesty's sake, and happily pulled on her cream night-dress, shooting a disdained look at her corset, which was now lying on the stone floor.

"Careful, Vela, that's your whale-bone corset," Cassiopeia clicked disapprovingly, sticking her hand under the screen to pick it up and dust it off. "Also, we have letters from Mother," she continued as Vela sat down on her four-poster bed, catching two letters Cassiopeia threw, "and you have one from Gramms, too."

Vela flicked the letter from her mother onto her desk with a roll of her eyes, and clutched the one from her Grandmother tightly. It, of course, smelled of roses, her Grandmother's signature perfume.

"And," Cassiopeia said pointedly, standing up and pulling Vela to the corner of the room. She flicked her hand at her friends, which plainly told them to look away, before turning back to her twin. "Please try not to be so improper in dance class. It really does reflects badly on me."

Feeling tired, and wanting to read her letter, Vela pursed her lips. "And why does it reflect badly on you, Cassie?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Cassiopia curled one of her black ringlets around her finger. "Because I am the older twin so I am expected to keep my younger sister in line, and my season will not be ruined by your impropriety. Do you understand me, Vela?" she hissed dangerously.

"Oh, Cassie, I really don't give a damn about the impending season _or_ propriety," Vela said sweetly. She turned without another word and stalked over to her bed, and called a hasty good night to Raquel before wrenching her emerald green hangings shut.

_Damn propriety, damn society and damn corsets to hell_, she thought darkly, _this is not how powerful witches should have to act!_

One day, she thought, I will be allowed to live my life as _I_ please, and not to please others.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the sixth year girls from all houses made their way to their Sewing and Embroidery class, where they had been practising using colours for fancywork. Vela, who gave many an eye roll in this class, had a very basic design, as she was utterly hopeless at this class. The simple country cottage with mountains in the back ground was already earning a look of disgust from Vela. Raquel snickered quietly at her.

"Miss Black?" Professor Broadshire, the Embroidery tutor, called form the front of the class.

"Yes?" Cassiopeia answered instantly, Vela purposely keeping her mouth closed.

"Not you, Cassie," Broadshire said kindly, her heels clacking as she paced behind her desk, "Vela!"

Vela looked up from having a whispered conversation with Raquel. "That would be I," she said loudly, giving a smile.

Professor Broadshire, a tall, thin woman with a long face and fly-away brown hair glared from the front of the class. "To sew and embroider, you need to _sew_ and _embroider_," she pointed out as if to a five year old. "I suggest you stop talking to Miss Lestrange and pay attention!"

Vela raised an eyebrow, and started sewing, muttering darkly about how much of a waste of time this class was. She felt exhausted, due to the fact she had spent the previous night mulling over in her head all night how unfair the school rules were. Of course, she had known for years that girls had little freedom, but as it had started impacting her life, she was thinking about it more and more. As such, she really didn't have much patience left for _looking_ at a country house scene, let alone to sew one.

Raquel reached over to give her hand a tight squeeze, and a reassuring smile. "This class is a joke, Vel, don't worry."

With a thankful smile at Raquel, Vela started sewing, as much as she didn't want to. Despite her corset, she slouched so that she could make sure to keep the thread straight, but jumped as she heard her name being screeched yet again.

"Vela! Would a lady ever sit like that?" Broadshire demanded, startling Vela and causing her to prick her forefinger.

"Damn it," Vela gasped as a droplet of blood fell to the floor. Rolling her eyes, she sat properly and resumed her stitching. Feeling a little bit reckless, she managed to put what little sewing skill she had to good use and stitched in a skull and crossbones symbol where the a cloud should be in the sky. She suddenly liked the whole scene much more, despite the wonky looking bones.

"Did you-?" Raquel asked, looking at the Pirate symbol.

"Yes," Vela replied proudly.

"You're mad," Raquel pointed out, raising a red eyebrow.

"I know," Vela said sweetly as Broadshire did a turn of the room to check everyone's work. Vela quickly placed her had over the symbol just in time, and smiled radiantly at the Professor as she walked by.

"Again, you're mad, Vela," Raquel whispered, chuckling softly.

* * *

After a hurried lunch, where Vela avoided Cassiopeia by hiding out in Professor Binns classroom (no one would ever think to look for her there), the sixth year students made their way to Charms class, one of the few lessons the girls had with the boys. However, the girls sat on one side of the room, and the boy's on the other. And, much to Vela's annoyance, for she did quite like several of her male classmates, they were not allowed to talk to one another.

"Ladies, please sit down, we have a test today," the charms teacher, Professor Burke, said curtly as the girls filed into the room. Vela kept her eyes to the side; despite her love of Charms, Burke was one of the least liked teachers at Hogwarts, and his cold manner did nothing to contradict that.

"Can't we do the test tomorrow, sir?" Stephan Prewett asked. "With the girls here, it will be a bit distracting-"

Most of the students laughed at his boldness, and he shot a dazzling smile at the girls. Vela smirked, while the nearly everyone else looked affronted.

"He's still in love with you," Raquel sighed, resting her head on Vela's shoulder.

Vela snorted. "Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him in dance," she whispered back. They laughed and, as always, were told to be quiet.

"That is enough!" Burke yelled. "Mr. Prewett, detention, twenty points from Slytherin and ten marks off you final test score. Now, ladies, again, I ask you to sit down and ignore any rude behaviour from the boys."

The girls all sat down, not speaking, and the Professor handed out the test papers, occasionally muttering about Stephan and the behaviour of the students these days.

"You may begin," he said once everyone had a test and a quill and ink plot in front of them.

Vela turned over the first page of parchment.

_1. List 13 positives about knowing how to perform non-verbal spells..._

This is so much easier than dance class, Vela thought happily, starting to write her answer. She continued on in silence, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto her lips.

Halfway through the test, Raquel passed her a note:

_We need to talk after luncheon. I believe I'm starting to agree with you about all these 'rules' that all seem rather silly._

Vela caught Raquel's eye and grinned. She checked to see where the professor was and, deciding it safe to do so, scrawled a reply:

_At last! Yes, we shall talk after luncheon._

"And what is going on here?" Burke asked far too airily, coming up behind Vela and startling her.

Vela hastily placed her arms on top of the note from Raquel and her own unsent reply. She cringed, remembering that the ink was still wet, and her blouse was white. "Nothing, sir," she said innocently, forgetting about the ink and hoping she sounded convincing.

"May I see that note, Miss Black?" he asked pointedly, glaring at her from underneath his bushy white eyebrows.

_Drat. _"Note?" she asked, again feigning innocence.

"Lying is not an attractive quality in a lady, Miss Black," he pointed out, loud enough for the class to hear. He shined his spectacles, before putting them on and glared at Vela.

"I beg to differ!" Simon Avery called out from the front of the class. Vela caught Raquel's eye, and both shared the same look of amusement.

Burke sighed loudly, his thick moustache bristling. "And _why_ is that, Mr. Avery?" he asked, going slightly red in the face.

"Because, sir, it proves that the lady in question has something to hide, so a gentleman would be even more interested in her so that he might learn of said secret," Simon informed politely, flicking his blonde hair lazily and giving Lucille Malfoy a winning smile. She blushed.

"Mr. Avery, Miss Black and Miss Lestrange," Burke said, his voice shaking with irritation, "wait outside the classroom for this lesson to finish. I will then take you to Professor Blacks' office and you three can _explain to him_ about your modern views-"

"What has Raquel got to do with this, sir?" Vela demanded, outraged. As far as she could recall, Raquel had not been mentioned until this moment.

"Do you honestly think me an unobservant _fool_, Miss Black?" Burke asked curtly. "Now, all three of you, leave this class and do not return until next lesson. You have failed this test and are dismissed. I expect _complete silence_ once outside."

Vela gave Raquel an apologetic look as they both collected their books and quills and left the room. They sat down opposite the classroom on the hard, cold stone floor, chatting quietly as Simon bustled from the room, choosing to sit next to the door.

"Nice one, ladies," he said lazily, smirking at them both. "Do you think that this will improve my chances of getting Lucille Malfoy to like me?"

"She's already infatuated with you, Avery," Raquel said, tracing the stone floor indentations with her delicate fingers. "So much so, you could descend even further into ape-hood and she would _still_ be infatuated with you."

Vela rolled her eyes and hastily changes the subject. "So what are we going to say to Black?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

Simon raised his eyebrows at her from across the corridor. "He's your uncle. You tell us," he said.

Vela glared at him. She detested being reminded that the Headmaster, Professor Phineas Nigellus Black, was her uncle. It made others think she was immune to the rules, but she knew differently. Her parents had received far too many letters from a 'concerned Uncle' than she cared to remember.

"He's still dreaming about Lucille, you must forgive him, darling," Raquel whispered with a grin. They both giggled at his confused look, before Vela flicked through her charms book, looking for a spell to rid the grey dust that had etched itself to her black skirt from the floor.


End file.
